Love Me Save Me
by Twinkle Lil' Sparkle
Summary: Category : Long Oneshot./Pray for 8 Years Great Earthquake Indian Ocean in Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam./Sakura diminta menjadi sukarelawan di Aceh, tanpa ia duga cintanya akan bersemi di atas ladang pengungsian./Special thanks for the reviews, guys!


**Love Me Save Me**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Let's pray for _**8 Years****Great Indian Ocean Earthquake **_in _**Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam**

_Done?_

**.**

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di bandara. Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta yang ia singgahi saat ini masih berbalut duka, meski Sakura sendiri belum begitu mengerti apa yang mereka tangiskan dan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Ia menjalankan tugas, jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang sebagai relawan bantuan untuk sebuah provinsi di ujung pulau Sumatera, yang kalau ia tidak salah ingat, bernama Aceh. Sebenarnya masih panjang nama pemberian untuk provinsi itu, namun ia sendiri tidak ingat karena begitu sulit untuk diucapkan oleh mulut yang terbiasa makan _sashimi_ sepertinya.

Cuaca sekitar sedang memburuk dan hujan guntur, untung saja Sakura sampai dengan selamat di bandara dari Jepang, namun itu juga yang membuatnya harus menunggu sampai cerah lagi baru dapat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Aceh.

Sakura kesini sendirian, cukup berani, untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah dari seminggu yang lalu berada di sana. "Aceh tengah terkena musibah," ujar temannya waktu itu, "ia bersin-bersin tidak karuan sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang."

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, hanya saja ia merasa _harus_ menjalankan perintah untuk menyusul teman-temannya ke Aceh, Indonesia.

"Keberangkatan menuju Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam dengan pesawat Srivijaya Air masih setengah jam lagi?" tanya Sakura frustasi setelah melihat papan elektronik yang menunjukkan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Seluruh maskapai keberangkatan menuju seluruh kota (ada yang namanya Jakarta, Yogyakarta, Medan, Denpasar dan lainnya yang cukup Sakura kenal) ditemani kotak merah bertuliskan "DELAYED".

Ia menghela napas pelan lalu memutuskan untuk melihat satu keluarga yang menangis di dekat jendela besar ruangan tempat ia menunggu. Mereka beranggotakan satu ayah, satu ibu dan dua anak. Sakura iba juga melihatnya, mungkin mereka juga ingin sekali ke Aceh untuk bertemu anggota keluarga mereka yang lain namun ditunda.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Sakura memencet-mencet angka di ponselnya, mencoba menelepon seseorang bernama 'Naruto Baka' di kontaknya.

'_The number you are calling is not active-_' "Oh _damn_, bagaimana ini?" Sakura melihat ke arah luar jendela lalu beralih ke jam. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu tertundanya pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Aceh entah bagian mana. Mata hijaunya mengerling ke orang yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya, berpotongan rambut aneh, berkulit pucat dan berwajah seram. Pipi kanannya terluka lebar, terlihat dari kain kasa yang menutupi pipi kanannya yang bernoda tembaga.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih tertarik adalah tangannya, tangan kanan sang pemuda telah hilang. Sakura berjengit ngeri sekaligus melejit rasa ingin tahunya. Meski sampai ia masuk pesawatnya, ia tak pernah berani untuk bertanya.

**oOo**

"Sakura-_chan_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak seseorang berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri riang di depan tenda putih yang memiliki atap dengan simbol organisasi Palang Merah. Sakura mengangkat tasnya tinggi-tinggi, tas yang berisi peralatan medis, sambil menyengir.

"_Gomennasai_, pesawatku tadi di _delayed_." Sakura menaruh tasnya di depan tenda tadi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, "Lho? Dimana bencananya, Naruto?"

Naruto, temannya yang dipanggil _baka _di kontaknya tadi sekaligus orang berambut pirang yang menyambutnya, menghela napas. "Bukan disini, Sakura. Tapi di Banda Aceh."

"Lho? Bukannya Banda Aceh itu ibukotanya? Kenapa aku masih bisa datang kemari?"

"Mungkin karena bagian bandaranya belum kena? Siapa yang tahu?"

"Tapi banyak juga, sih, warga yang mengungsi kesana..." ujar Sakura pelan. "_Anyway_, dimana yang lainnya? Aku kelelahan sampai sini kalian tidak menyambutku."

"Mereka juga sedang istirahat, Sakura-_chan_. Habis mengobati para warga yang mengungsi." Naruto menyengir lagi, "Kemungkinan baru bisa _diganggu_ sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Mau aku ceritakan bencana yang kami hadapi kemarin lusa?"

"Jadi bencananya dimulai kemarin lusa?" tanya Sakura heran. Naruto mengangguk, "Berarti tanggal 26 Desember?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, "Kami sangat kewalahan disini Sakura. Awal tsunami itu sebenarnya dimulai dari gempa bumi besar, karena wilayah Aceh khususnya di Banda Aceh serta Meulaboh itu di dekat laut, gelombang tsunami menghantam. Tinggi sekali, Sakura-_chan_! Tapi syukurlah, kami tidak apa-apa, berterima kasih pada _Kami_-_sama_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalian membuatku khawatir. Aku baru bisa kesini sekarang, harusnya aku ada untuk kalian sejak seminggu yang lalu disini." Sakura tertawa getir. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, lagi, banyak sekali warga yang kini dipasang selang infus, tidur di atas selimut tipis di atas tanah yang tidak karuan lagi bentuknya dan ada juga yang menyuapi anaknya makanan yang terbatas.

Namun ada setitik harap yang muncul di hatinya. Pria tanpa tangan kanan itu hadir di dekat anak-anak itu sambil menghibur mereka. Ia membawa gitarnya dan memainkannya dengan kaki, DENGAN KAKI! Suatu penemuan lagi yang membuat Sakura tertarik pada Gerangan Tanpa Tangan Kanan itu.

"...Ra..."

"..Sa...Ra...!"

"...Sakura!" Sakura terperanjat lalu melihat ke belakang. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gaya _pout_-nya yang khas. Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kenapa tertawa? Ayo ikut aku, kita ke tenda Palang Merah milik Jepang."

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi jalanan yang penuh dengan ratapan nanar milik warga yang harus mengungsi. Sakura membayangkan sebagaimana besarnya tsunami itu sampai sekarang belum reda di kawasan yang lainnya. Pun ia merasakan, bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan para anggota keluarga hanya dalam satu hari. Ombak tsunami menyapu keberadaan mereka.

**oOo**

Hari ini tepat dua minggu Sakura berada di Indonesia, tepatnya di provinsi Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam yang dapat ia eja dengan baik sekarang. Ia tersenyum lemah, hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia untuk mengobati sekuat yang ia bisa. Hari ini menjadi hari yang paling sibuk untuknya, karena banyak sekali anak-anak yang kelaparan. Mungkin bantuan masih belum bisa masuk ke kawasan Aceh.

"Kak... Kak..." Sakura menoleh. Seorang anak kecil berambut ikal menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Sakura yang sedang kosong setelah mengobati pengungsi yang diare mengikuti anak itu. Mereka berjalan terus, Sakura sampai sekarang masih iba dengan nasib para pengungsi. Wajahnya yang dulu tanpa beban di hari-harinya yang _normal_ di Jepang, kini harus berubah kecut dan menyayu.

Betapa hebatnya, dua minggu merubah penampilan segar dari Sakura.

"Disana... Disana..." Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang anak itu katakan, tetapi anak itu (beruntungnya) menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak lainnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggung orang tersebut, punggung berbalut kain biru tua yang agak samar.

Sakura bertanya-tanya, untuk apa anak itu menariknya malam-malam begini untuk melihat orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tetap maju meski ia tak tahu apa yang akan menyergapnya nanti.

Dan ternyata desir yang menyambutnya.

"Kak! Kak!" Anak-anak itu berteriak ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura langsung tersadar dan memperhatikan sekali lagi; orang ini lagi. Penghibur Anak-Anak Tanpa Tangan Kanan. Sakura mencoba menyapanya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan orang yang berbalut luka di kanan pipinya itu hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura sejenak kemudian kembali melihat api yang mereka buat.

Anak-anak itu berbisik-bisik dengan cepat sekali, Sakura belum bisa mencerna apa yang mereka ucapkan, namun sesudahnya mereka langsung berlari. Pemuda yang sedari tadi melihat api itu tersentak lalu melihat anak-anak itu berlari, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Mereka memang kebiasaan seperti itu." Sakura terkejut. Orang ini bisa bicara bahasa Jepang, lancar! Matanya membulat di balik remang dan hening pun menyambut. Sakura buka suara.

"E-Erm, _ano_, apa kau dari Jepang juga?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangguk, dengan begitu wajah Sakura pun melembut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum merekah. Akhirnya ia punya kesempatan ngobrol pada seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Api bergemeletuk menemani heningnya mereka kali ini.

"Kau juga sukarelawan dari Jepang, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membantu kami untuk menghibur anak-anak? Rasa kemanusiaanmu pasti tinggi sekali!"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Maaf aku harus pergi." Kemudian ia bangkit perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termangu menatap punggungnya. Pandangan Sakura kembali menatap api, air matanya tak sengaja terkena api.

"Padahal... Sudah ada kesempatan mengobrol..."

**oOo**

28 Januari 2005. Ia melewatkan tahun barunya di tenda pengungsian, ternyata. Dan kini ia merayakan sebulan ia tinggal di Aceh, membantu pengungsi-pengungsi, sekaligus sebulan tatap matanya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bagaikan misteri baginya. Semenjak percakapan di dekat api unggun itu, mereka menjadi lebih sering bertemu serta lebih sering berbagi waktu untuk menghibur anak-anak. Sesekali, Sakura juga belajar bahasa yang dipakai anak-anak, bahasa Indonesia, lalu akan membanggakannya dengan berbicara _casciscus_ berbahasa Indonesia.

Ia bagaikan murid kuliahan jurusan bahasa Indonesia yang merangkap menjadi sukarelawan.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya lima hari ini, Sasuke seperti menghindarinya. Bahkan kemarin lusa sampai sekarang ia tanpa kabar. Sakura diliputi cemas, tubuhnya gemetaran memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dalam tidurnya.

Berulang kali ia terbangun, membaca doa, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan, "Ah... Sakura, jangan berpikiran... macam-macam.", meminum obat tidur dosis rendah lalu kembali tertidur dengan mimpi yang sama. Mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatnya menangis tertahan setiap pagi sebelum memulai aktivitasnya.

Mimpi akan kehilangan Sasuke dari sisinya.

Apa sebenarnya ini? Sakura bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, bukan? Lalu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Nyaman yang diliputi gusar gelisah? Apa pantas Sakura merasakan semua ini di saat yang lain memerlukan bantuannya untuk menenangkan diri mereka? Apakah... Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk, berputar bagai roda dan cincin yang melingkari tangannya sejak kecil. Ia mencium cincin itu setiap malam sebelum tidur, berharap cincin itu akan memiliki teman dengan cincin yang akan diberi oleh Sasuke.

Ia menampar pipinya sekali lagi. Ia harus fokus sekarang, anak-anak ini butuh perhatiannya.

"Kakak... Jaga diri kakak, ya! Nanti kita main lagi!" Sakura mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Anak-anak sudah ada yang mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing, membangun rumah tangga baru dengan keluarga mereka lalu melanjutkan sekolah mereka. Sakura benar-benar terharu sekaligus sedih, artinya ia tak lama lagi meninggalkan Indonesia.

Meninggalkan ladang pengungsian yang penuh kenangan ini.

Meski selama sebulan ia mengakui cukup bosan hanya berputar-putar di ladang pengungsian yang cukup luas ini, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu luang disini. Cintanya bersemi di atas ladang pengungsian, akhirnya ia mengakuinya dengan usapan air mata dari temannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti jelek, lho. Kita belum bisa ke Jepang dulu sekarang."

"Naruto serius, kan? Demi apa kita masih bisa disini?"

"Demi kamu~!" Sakura menampar pipi Naruto main-main lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak. Sakura menghentikan tawanya pertama kali lalu mengencangkan jasnya yang lusuh.

"Yosh, Naruto, aku akan memulai misiku! Hari ini, aku akan mencari Sasuke-_san_!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya namun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Sakura pergi langsung tanpa _babibu_ ke tenda utama.

Sakura berlari melewati tanah-tanah bebatuan dan gundukan-gundukan pohon yang ditebang. Setelah sampai di pintu tenda utama, ia masuk, menjumpai sahabatnya yang menjadi pelopor sukarelawan khusus dari Konoha.

"Tenten, kau lihat Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura seraya menghampiri meja Tenten yang baru saja memberikan obat ke bayi kecil di gendongan ibunya. Tenten menoleh dan berkata, "Oh, Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Uchiha-_san_, tidak?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Tenten mengernyit, "Uchiha-_san_ itu yang mana, ya, Sakura?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya heran, "Itu yang rambutnya aneh, pipi kanannya kena luka bakar, tangan kanannya err... tidak ada. Dia itu salah satu sukarelawan dari Jepang, lho!"

Sakura tidak boleh menyerah. Tekad menyala di mata hijaunya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanan dan kirinya menatap lurus Tenten yang masih kebingungan. Tenten mencoba berpikir lebih keras.

"_Gomennasai_, Sakura, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar apalagi melihat Uchiha-_san_ yang kau cari itu." Deg. "Coba kau tanya dengan anak-anak kecil yang masih ada, deh..."

Sakura beringsut pergi menuju tenda khusus anak-anak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tenten tidak mungkin tidak tahu anak buahnya sendiri, bukan? Kalau bukan sukarelawan dari Jepang, sesungguhnya apa tujuan Sasuke kemari?

"Anak-anak! Anak-anak!" teriak Sakura di depan pintu kemah. Seketika anak-anak itu keluar sambil bertanya-tanya, "Anak-anak! Kalian lihat Kak Sasuke, tidak?" Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia mengusap air matanya. Ia terduduk lemas di depan tenda, benar-benar lemas. Setidaknya anak-anak ini tahu dimana keberadaan sang pemilik mata _onyx _yang benar-benar menghipnotisnya itu, "Dimana Kak Sasuke saat ini?"

Anak yang paling tinggi mendekati Sakura, "Kak Sasuke kemarin lusa bilang ingin pulang." Deg. "Kalian tahu tidak, dimana rumahnya Kak Sasuke?"

Hening. Lalu gelengan polos.

Seketika itu pula selutuh air mata Sakura jatuh. Di hari ketiga terakhirnya di lahan pengungsian, ia habiskan dengan menangis sepanjang hari di tenda khusus sukarelawan. Tidak terisi-isi perutnya sampai ia ke bandara untuk pergi ke Jakarta, menerima penghargaan sukarelawan.

"Aku... tidak akan datang ke Jakarta, sepertinya." Sakura berkata sambil membawa tasnya di tangan kanan, "Aku akan langsung kembali ke Ko-"

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura yang kurus kering, "Kamu itu kenapa? Kami semua khawatir sama kamu! Setidaknya kita harus menghargai orang-orang Indonesia juga, Sakura! Mereka sudah membuat penghargaan untuk kita!"

"Tapi aku tidak butuh penghargaan!" bentak Sakura, "Aku hanya butuh Sasuke-_san_ muncul di hadapanku..." Kemudian ia terisak lagi. Naruto memeluknya untuk menenangkan tangis Sakura yang justru semakin kuat terdengar. Hujan pun turun.

**oOo**

Suasana hiruk pikuk ini lagi. Sakura kembali lagi ke Bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Matanya menerawang sekitarnya, masih sama seperti sebulan lalu ia tinggalkan. Ia tersenyum getir saat menjumpai bangku yang ia duduki sebulan lalu telah diduduki orang lain. Di bangku panjang itulah tempat ia dan Sasuke bertemu.

Ah betapa rindunya ia.

Sakura telah belajar untuk mengendalikan emosinya di Bali. Deburan ombak yang tak menyeramkan seperti di Aceh menemaninya sepanjang hari di Bali. Teman-temannya pun telah berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali ceria, namun masih ada sekeping dua keping rasa pahit yang ia telan.

Terutama saat ia ke Pantai Sanur. Pantai penuh ketenangan dan penuh batu karang, tentu saja. Ia duduk di atas bebatuan yang terbuat dari kerang-kerang yang ditempel lalu merenung ke arah pantai. Seakan wajah sebelah luka bakar milik Sasuke tercermin jelas di atas debur laut yang tak begitu besar.

Ia meregangkan tangannya yang lelah membawa tas lalu menaruh tasnya di sebelah kursi panjang yang didudukinya. Setelah ini, pupus sudah harapan Sakura untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke yang entah mengapa dampaknya besar sekali bagi kehidupan Sakura.

Mungkin karena ia adalah cinta pertama Sakura, yang harus kandas, di atas ladang pengungsian.

Matanya tanpa sadar berair lagi. Pesawatnya telah tiba. Ia menarik tasnya menuju _gate_ keberangkatannya sesekali melihat bangku panjang yang ia lewati, berharap seseorang tanpa tangan kanan itu tengah memainkan gitar dengan kakinya. Ia tertawa getir, aneh-aneh saja. Ia membawa pikiran dan air matanya sampai pesawat, hingga melayang kembali ke Konoha.

**oOo**

28 Maret 2005. Tepat hari ulang tahunnya, tepat sekali, dan tepat dua bulan ia berada di Jepang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang mengisi hatinya di Indonesia. Ia kembali dipanggil, gempa dan ombak kembali menerjang Indonesia, tepatnya di Nias.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Matanya mengerling ke cemilan yang belum habis di sebelah telepon yang ia baru saja matikan. Ia matikan televisinya lalu melipat tempat tidurnya, kemudian memasang jas putihnya lalu beranjak ke dapur. Tangannya ia usap ke perutnya yang sepertinya kekenyangan mengemil banyak sekali cokelat batangan.

"Sudah kubilang, cokelat itu tidak bagus dimakan banyak-banyak." Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Hari ini ada panggilan ke Indonesia lagi, kau mau ikut aku?" Sosok tanpa tangan kanan yang ia temui tersenyum dengan senyum yang amat jarang ia temui. Sakura masih terpesona dengan pesona yang entah datang dari mana saat ia melihat suaminya sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita ke Indonesia lagi? Kasihan mereka..."

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Sakura mencubit pipi suaminya, "Ih, Sasuke-_kun_ ngegemesin, deh~!"

"Bersiaplah." Sasuke memutar tubuh istrinya lalu mencium pipinya, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Sakura menyengir lalu mengangguk.

Kekurangan fisik bukanlah penghalang Sakura untuk menikahi seseorang yang datang-dan-pergi-namun-kembali-lagi-padanya. Cintanya telah terpaut dengan seseorang yang kini pulih seutuhnya dari wajah yang setengah luka bakar, benar-benar menawan. Bukan alasan menawan Sakura menikahinya, pun bukan kasihan karena tanpa tangan kanan.

Tetapi karena cinta bertandang dan subur di atas lahan pengungsian, tepat di saat banyak nyawa yang harus ia selamatkan. Bodoh, bukan?

**End**

**.**

**AN : **_Gomennasaaaai_ kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku benar-benar merasa kangen membuat Angst yang seperti ini Q ~ Q Lain kali harusnya aku bisa mengeja namaku dengan benar... *lirik-lirik fict sebelumnya /jduesh* Kepanjangan, informasi meleset banyak sekali, dan OOC... Silakan timpuk saya /pluk  
**Reviews are cool and highly appreciated!  
TwinkLil'Sparkle**


End file.
